


Christmas Gift Exchange 2k19

by SandersShips



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas gift, Gift Fic, Happy Days - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pancakes, Sweet, analogical - Freeform, creativity twins, demus - Freeform, no angst just fluff, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: A secret Santa gift exchange for my friend on our Sanders Sides server!
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Remus Sanders, Logan Sanders/Virgil Sanders, Patton Sanders/Roman Sanders
Kudos: 31





	Christmas Gift Exchange 2k19

It was a rather calm night inside the groups household. The tree was up in the center of the living room, fake but still rather beautiful. It was colored white, and the lights strung up it were red and green. Patton has been very careful to make sure the lights looked nice, and even had Logan look it over to make sure it at least appeared symmetrical. Roman had joined in with hanging the ornaments from the white branches as Logan as Virgil went to decorate the outside of the house. For how unenthusiastic the pair appeared with festivities, they always did they best to make the house look wonderful! It meant a lot to the other members of the household after all, and Logan and Virgil secretly wanted to see how excited the others would be with the house. Yes, they would certainly make it perfect! As they worked outside, the more bubbly pair had found silver and gold tinsel, and were scattering it over the tree to give it a bit of a shine. Last but not least, a ladder was fetched so Roman could climb up and put the star at the top of the tree. He had made one this year, sparkling and gold and even attaching to the trees lights so that it could flicker gold. Clearly he had gone a bit overboard, but it wasn’t really bothersome. As long as Roman had fun with it, the others could deal.  
When the pair inside were finished with the tree, Patton made his way into the kitchen. He had to take gingerbread cookies out of the oven so that he could decorate them! Logan has insisted that there would be no decorating until Christmas, as the decorations could get in the way and make a bit of a mess. So now they were doing everything the week before, as both Patton and Roman had been too excited to wait another day! Sure, Logan had objections, but he couldn’t deny the pouts he had gotten from the more energetic two. Even Virgil had seemed to want to decorate, as it would mean way less work on Christmas. Besides, they all had to get their presents wrapped and put under the tree too… Patton always thought the gingerbread was better when it was left to sit for a while, and they still had cute little houses to make! Patton was definitely excited for it! He hummed softly, enjoying the smell as the little person shaped cookies came out of the oven. After all, he still had to get them decorated! But that couldn’t happen until they were cooled. Besides, decorating cookies wasn’t really his job. He wasn’t the best when it came to art. Decorating cookies would be Virgil’s job. They would all get a chance to decorate the gingerbread houses, but from years of experience, the house learned Patton’s cookies didn’t always look the best, and Virgil was great with them! Roman was a perfectionist, so he always took forever decorating a single cookie. Logan’s always looked the same, and they weren’t very fun. So…. the responsibility fell to Virgil. And that meant Pat could focus on other things! Like the room decorations and making sure he got the perfect presents for everyone! Yes, this would be a wonderful Christmas!  
—————  
The days were passing as fast as molasses, which was to say not fast enough. Shopping was done, presents were wrapped, decorations were hung, cookies were prepared and the houses had been built! However Christmas still wasn’t for another two days. Patton and Roman were growing restless, and the household seemed stuffy. However there was still something to look forward to on this day. Two more people who were celebrating with the core four were supposed to arrive in but an hour! Remus and Declan has been away on vacation, but they had gotten back home just in time for Christmas. It would be nice to have them back, as it would make for a nice distraction. Not to mention the home would be filled with a bit more spirit and noise. It was too quiet with two missing occupants.  
When the door was knocked on before opening, Patton was on his feet and threw the wooden door open with a grin. He may have put a dent in the wall. But that didn’t matter! He was just so excited! He threw his arms around the new arrivals, only for De to roll his eyes but still give Patton a soft pat on the back. Remus took a moment before grinning, wrapping his arms around Patton.  
“Didn’t expect you to be so bold!~ but I don’t mind entertaining you if-“  
The messy haired man was cut off by a hand covering his mouth as Roman pulled Patton out of his brothers grip. The more proper of the twins spoke with a frown on his face, holding Patton protectively against his chest.  
“You know this puffball is mine Remus. Don’t even tease him like that! Now… How was your trip?”  
Roman shut the door after letting them inside, letting Patton check the pair over like a mother hen. He had to make sure they were still in good condition after their trip! Not that anything happened, he was just a bit of the mothering type!  
After catching up, the six all moved to sit in the living room. Patton and Roman shared the recliner while Logan, Virgil, and Declan shared the couch. Remus was happily sitting on the floor in front of De, eyes trained on the TV. Patton had made hot cocoa for everyone, and they were on a Christmas movie marathon. Yes, it truly was a good day, and made the wait for Christmas a bit more bearable. Only one more day, then they could open presents! The household could barely hold the happiness and excitement radiating off two of the occupants.  
—————  
Now, the twins loved Christmas, but they needed sleep just as much as anyone else. Roman claimed it was needed beauty sleep while Remus offered no explanation, but it didn’t really matter. Logan had a strict schedule that he followed every day, trying to get proper sleep, food, hydration, and exercise. Virgil had an odd sleep schedule. He would wake up at least three times through the night and sleep for about an hour and a half each time. He would always take a nap during the day too, but he had one of the weirdest schedules. Logan didn’t understand it, and nobody else including Virgil could make heads or tails of it either. Declan tended to sleep more when it was cold out, something that the others -mostly the twins- teased him for. It was just hard to stay awake when he was feeling cold. And finally Patton. He was always the last to bed and first awake, making sure everyone was comfortable in their rooms before heading to sleep himself, and waking up first to make breakfast for the household almost every morning. The same held true for the most part on Christmas.  
Patton woke to make everyone a large stack of extra special Christmas ‘pattoncakes’, different depending on the tastes of everyone in the household. Logan and Virgil liked plain pancakes with butter and syrup. Remus would spread peanut butter and jam on his and eat them like sandwiches. Roman would put sliced strawberries and syrup on his, while Declan had blueberries and syrup. But Patton? He had chocolate chips in his! The smell of the flapjacks was what woke everyone that morning, and slowly they made their way to the kitchen where they knew their stack would be waiting. Logan and De were first, quickly followed by Remus. Roman would be the next to extend the kitchen, and several minutes later a sleepy Virgil would stroll in and take his seat where a coffee would be waiting along with breakfast. Patton made sure to memorize everyone’s tastes, wanting everyone to enjoy their meals and have good days. So with only a few words of thanks, everyone was happily eating.  
It was a good meal, and nobody could ever discredit Patton's cooking. It really was delicious! It was why he would be preparing Christmas dinner that night with a bit of help from Virgil and Roman. Everyone ate quietly, and when they were done, Logan stood just like he did every day. The man wasn’t one to slack in household responsibilities, and washed the dishes after every breakfast. Virgil would do lunch, and De was in charge of dinners dishes. They all had jobs to do to keep the house clean! Plates were stacked by the sink for Logan, and when everything was picked up they made their way to the living room. It was time to open presents!  
Everyone was on the floor this time, a pile of presents in the middle. Logan reaches forward and listed one up, reading the tag aloud.  
“This one is for Virgil. From Patton”  
The gift was passed around the circle until it got to the man in the purple hoodie, and then the paper was torn off. Declan was holding the garbage bag, so he crammed the paper inside as Virgil looked over his present.  
“A card for music on my phone..? Whoa, fifty bucks? Thanks Pat!”  
The man shot a grin towards the others, truly thankful. Patton knew how much music meant to him, and he was happy to be able to get something the man would enjoy, even if it didn’t have much sentimental value.  
“I’m ready!” Roman exclaimed, looking to be rather impatient to get a gift of his own.  
“This one is for Logan.” Remus spoke aloud, handing to gift to his left to give to Logan.  
Roman looked almost offended, hand over his chest in mock insult, however he didn’t say anything else.  
“A new stationary set? I appreciate the forethought on this gift… Declan.”  
Logan read the name from the tag, nodding. De was good at paying attention, and he knew Logan’s good pens had been running out of ink. So he had gotten the man something practical, something he would really use.  
“It comes with ink refills so you won’t have to get anymore for a while. Figured you’d need it with how much you write.”  
“The sentiment is appreciated. Thank you.”  
Logan spoke with a small smirk, nodding as they moved on.  
The pile had been slowly diminishing over the course of a half hour, and now they were about halfway through. Patton reaches forward and plucked a small box from the pile, grinning as he looked around and read this tag.  
“This one is to Patton! Wait that’s me! Oh, I wonder what it is!”  
He looked so excited, pulling off the paper and opening the box. Inside was a locket in the shape of a heart with glasses, and it looked like a small photo could fit inside. Patton looked over towards Roman smiled. No words were needed for this gift, the sentiment and thankfulness could be understood easily. Even Logan could feel it! This was definitely one of the best presents so far that morning!  
Roman was the next one to reach into the pile. The gift itself was wrapped well, making it still somehow seem impressive. He lifted it up to read the tag.  
“This one is to Remus… I’m suddenly scared of whatever is in this bo-“  
The present was snatched away before Roman could finish, and Remus was tearing into it like a savage. The item inside made a bit of noise, and Remus ripped the box open to get a look at what was inside, only to find… Some kind of chemistry set? He looked confused before Logan spoke up.  
“Ah, that was from me. It’s a set that I modified slightly. Inside you will find the materials needed to build a volcano… As well as fake blood. I assume you will be entertained with such things?”  
Remus nodded, looking excited already. However Declan looked a bit worried. Chemistry didn’t mix well with Remus. Things had a tendency to get a bit… Explody…  
De reached into the now small pile of gifts. As he pulled it out he noticed that it was wrapped rather messily, and that the long box was sticky! He seemed off put, pushing the gift over to Roman.  
“This one's yours mister Disney Prince…”  
Roman took the hide and glanced at his brother wearily before opening it. When he did he groaned and honestly looked rather frustrated. Was… Was this what he thought it was!?  
“Remus… Did you put my sword in JELLO!?”  
The green clad man laughed happily, almost rolling around on the floor. This had to be his greatest idea yet! And it was like jello too, which made it even better!  
“Chill our Prince Overdramatic! You act like I stabbed you again! I got you a new one, it’s already in your room. I just thought this would be way funnier, like that time I lit De’s pants on fire! And it totally was!”  
He laughed even as he got smacked around a bit, and Patton too the sword so the jello wouldn’t melt all over the floors. It would be tough to get out of the carpet after all. That was gonna have to be added to the rule board. ‘No putting peoples things in jello.’  
The pile of presents had almost completely diminished. Everyone had six presents in their pile, except for Declan. And as Virgil reached into the middle, he didn’t even have to look to see who the gift was for. He handed it across the circle, letting De open it up. He was being calm and careful despite others obvious excitement. Virgil wasn’t really looking, rather anxious about how the recipient would enjoy his gift. However as it was opened, De grinned.  
“This is… A heated blanket, totally what I was expecting from you Virgil!~ I utterly detest the thing!”  
The man laughed softly, as he knew Declan’s sarcastic little lies well enough to understand it. He seemed proud of himself, nodding happily. He hadn’t messed up! Finally looking more confidant he lifted his head, a small smirk on his face.  
—————  
Yes, Christmas was never perfect. There would be jokes and teasing, but really the season was for togetherness. For sharing things that made you happy to others! So even as the families day progressed and they had a good time, it was important to remember that Christmas is about family, and caring about those around you. Just as these boys had. Because it only comes once a year…  
Why not make it special?


End file.
